South Park All Grown Up
by supernerd38
Summary: Lets see how our boys deal with last days of college and Parenthood! Why they haven't separated after all these years. Who's getting pregnant? And why Kenny is streaking in front of the whole entire school body! Contains Slash! (I suck at summaries and titles so please R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own southpark! Today is my 1 year anniversary of being on Fanfiction:7-5-13 to 7-5-14: This is why this Story was published today! This story may contain language (duh it's south park),Adult themes ;) and slash yes slash because I can have slash :D The pairing's in this story are but not limited: Kybe,Kammy,Stendy,Cartters,Creek and other pairing's along the way! This story is written by me and my co-writer Stormy so please be nice!**

_KB: "Hey dudes are you up?"_

_SM,EC,KM: "Yes"_

_KB: "woah I thought you guy's would be asleep" _

_SM:"I wanna be"_

_EC: "Me 2"_

_KM: "me 3"_

_KB: "Well you can't because if my phone and aswell as your's are correct we have about 30 minute's before class starts"_

The boy's quickly get up from there bed's. Stan and Kenny coming down from it seeing as they shared bunkbed's with the other boy's. They quickly dressed for there final day's in college. It had been quite rough on our 4 boy's these past few year's but they never seemed to seperate and now that they are going to move on in there live's they couldn't be happier.

"I'll make breakfast, you guy's get ready" Stan insisted strolling in their kitchen with nothing but Dark blue T&P boxer's and a plain white t-shirt.

Cartman quickly pulled on a plain white t-shirt and brown pant's, hair taimed and brown as always. He had never lost all his weight as a child and is still teased for it. He grabbed his favorite red sweater;buttoned it up and accompanyed it with his famous blue and yellow hat. It had been 2 years ago that Cartman came out of the closet which he was recieved with open arm's.

Kyle swiftly pulled up his blue pant's and threw on a T&P gray shirt he had in his drawer along with his favorite green & orange jacket. Of course accompanyed by his hat. He had tamed his hair many year's ago by his girlfriend who insisted on doing so. He no longer desired to go for a basketball carrer even though he still enjoy's it very much. He was still considered the nerd of the group but didn't bother him much since Hey! If being a nerd get's you somewhere then that's where he would be.

Kenny was a different story. Kenny alway's wore his Parka but would let his hood down more often. Kenny now a day's is alway's working at a restaurant near by. He had matured himself over the year's. Though he still is the biggest pervert at Dever community college. He's went through so many girlfriend's that he lost count but for now he's in a relationship with Tammy Warner his 4th grade crush.

Stan stayed the same through these year's with his poof ball hat. He had grown alot and was still in the football team. He was a typical jock with the cheerleader girlfriend. He tried his best in everything and anything! He still had the same girlfriend from the 4th grade though they had broke up one time in middle school and got back together in high school.

So far the boy's stook together as family. They have not seperated and they think they never will unless one of them decides to move away but that is highly unlikely. Most weekend's the boy's are either at a party,throwing a party, or just spending quality time with their significent other.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" Kyle asked watching Stan cook 4 different thing's at the same time.

"Nah working at a restaurant has it's ups and downs" Stan said as the bacon&sausages sizzled,The egg's fried, the ham cooked and the pancakes caked?

"Let me guess Kosher for me bacon for ken,sausages for Cartman and ham for you?" Kyle questioned as he got a nod from Stan.

"Do you have a different request for breakfast now?" Stan questioned grabbing 4 plates from the cabinet's.

"No, just making sure Mr. Marsh" Kyle said grabbing his plate of food. As Kenny and Cartman joined them. Stan finished quickly and went to go change for the day.

"Don't forget we have to go pick up the girl's at 6 today" Kyle called out to Stan

"Yeah yeah yeah" Stan muttered.

"double date tonight?" Kenny questioned chuckling.

"Weak" Cartman muttered as he got a glare from Kyle.

"We would invite you and your girlfriend but, oh wait you don't have one do you?" Kyle questioned trying to make a gay joke.

"Fuck you, Kyle" Cartman yelled.

"Sorry fatboy I'm taken" Kyle replied laughing as Cartman flipped him off.

"I still think I should have gotten my own apartment" Stan commented walking in.

"If you did I would be at your house all the time"Kenny explained stuffing his face with bacon.

"Yeah I know" Stan muttered.

"Thank god were almost out of college so we can all go our seperate ways" Cartman said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of buying a house for me and Bebe" Kyle said with a smile.

"I'm getting an apartment I guess?" Kenny questioned even questioning himself.

"Your looking at the new vet in south park who comes with a house and nice new car" Stan explained with a grin.

"You guys have no taste in life, I'm gonna have a mansion with a under ground pool and all the cars I want" Cartman said.

"Pfft. And who are you going to share that with?" Kenny asked.

"Nun of your buisness kinny!" Cartman snapped.

"Ugh we better get going" Kyle said looking at his phone.

"Cartman it's your turn to drive" Stan said as Cartman huffed in annoyance.

"Let's go" Kenny said pointing towards the door.

**Please Review! What did you guy's think? I'm doing this story with them in there last days of college and what parenthood is! XD let's see what we have for our 4 favorite boys next time when 'we' update Bye! :)**


	2. Drama

**Happy late b-day to the guest who's b-day we posted this on! Hope you had a good day! We might add some OC's in here hehehehe. Yeah we had a few error's last chapter! This will be different I suppose? (No promises) I'm going to let Wendy be pregnant but shes only like 1 month pregnet XD We do not own the speeches!**

"Please enlighten me on why I should change my Graduation speech?" Wendy asked looking at Cartman unamused.

"Because, It's similar to my speech Testaburger" Cartman whined.

"Uh huh. Read me your's then" Wendy said sitting on the edge of the auditorium's stage.

Cartman cleared his throat. _"It doesn't matter that your dream came true if you spent your whole life sleeping. So get out there and go for it, but don't be caught waiting. It's great to plan for your future. Just don't live there, because really nothing ever happens in the future. Whatever happens happens now, so live your life where the action is — now." _Cartman read off his paper.

"That sounds nothing like mine!" Wendy shot back at Cartman.

"Whatever" Cartman said sitting down on a chair.

"Wendy" Bebe called behind her bestfriend.

"Yes Mrs. Broflovski? Do you require my assisstance?" Wendy teased not turning around.

"Why yes I do Mrs. Marsh! Does this gown and cap make me look fat?" Bebe questioned.

"Yes" Cartman laughed. Earning a punch from Kyle who happened to be walking down the isle.

"No. You look fine Bebe!" Wendy reassured looking at her friend who gave a twirl. "More then fine" Kyle added.

"Aren't we suppose to be rehearsing?" Alex Royce asked.

"Oh pipe it Alex your no fun!" Red teased.

"Uh huh" Alex said taking a seat.

"Alex is right we should rehearse" Wendy agreed. "Besides Principal Moore wouldn't be happy if he caught us sitting around doing nothing" Wendy explained flipping through her book.

"Bebe why don't you start us off?" Wendy asked as she nodded.

**Lunch ...**

"I was thinking along the lines of princess? Maybe Queen?" Kenny said hugging Tammy.

"Oh Ken" Tammy said nuzzling in to him.

"Gag me" Cartman muttered sitting across from the couple.

"Oh hey Eric How was practice?" Kenny asked nochantly.

"Fantastic!" Cartman said unhappily. "It was! wasn't it Eric?" Bebe asked taking a seat next to Tammy who was accompanyed by Kyle.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I'll go anywhere to get you anything?" Stan asked his pregnant girlfriend who for the millionth time reassured him she wasn't hungry.

"Yup" Cartman bluntly said digging in to his food.

"Why are you so unhappy Cartman?" Kyle asked taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Principal Moore" Cartman mumbled under his breath. He never liked the principal and probably never will.

"You should lighten up Cartman. We're almost going to graduate anyway" Tammy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Besides your 'bf's' coming" Kenny teased.

"Boy friend? I don't have-" Cartman was cut off by Butter's "Hey Fellas!". Cartman looked over at Kenny and flipped him off.

They we're all interupted by Lola who was standing up yelling "I'm tired of dating A-hole Jocks!" She looked around the table she was at, grabbed Kevin Stoley by the collar and made out with him.

"Get a room!" Cartman called out laughing who was quickly quieted by the girl's. "Shut Up Cartman!" Bebe and Wendy snapped.

One minute Lola is making out with Kevin the next she's proclaiming that they we're going to do the deed.

"Oh my god!" Cartman chocked out through fit's of laughter. "They took my advice" He snorted out. Earning him a punch in the shoulder from Wendy and a kick under the table from Bebe.

"Ow!" Cartman cried out in pain.

"How much did you pay Lola to say that?" Tammy asked looking at Cartman.

"What?" Cartman asked confused.

"Yeah Cartman. How much did you pay her?" Stan questioned. Cartman was taken back by the questions.

"Why the hell would I pay that hoe to say something like this out loud?" Cartman asked.

"Don't play dumb Cartman! This has your name written all over it" Kyle urged on waiting for Cartman to come clean.

"I had nothing to do with it Kahl!" Cartman snapped throwing his arms in the air.

"Sure you didn't Cartman" Kenny said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you, Kenny" Cartman said pointing a finger at him before, getting up and leaving the group.

"All in favor that he did it say 'I'" Wendy exclaimed as everyone shouted "I".

"Now that that's over with are you going to eat some food or not?" Stan said shoving a tray in Wendy's direction.

"Stan! I'm not hungry" Wendy said shoving the tray away. "You really should eat if not for you then for the little one" Bebe explained.

"Bebe does have a point" Tammy commented. Wendy signed. "Fine" She mumbled grabbing something from the tray.

"Thank you" Stan said kissing her forehead.

"Wendy Marie Testaburger 2 will thank you for it" Kenny teased as he got the bird from Wendy.

"Hey guys? Why did Cartman come down the hall way pushing everything in his way?" Craig asked walking up the table.

"Because he was the cause of Lola's break out" Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"You guy's think Cartman did that?" Craig questioned as he got nod's from everyone.

"Nice" Craig bluntly said.

**Please review! Not much change :P We suck at Grammer yet we still write :D RatherOddRanger let me use the Kola part from his story 'Screw the system' so go check it out! Anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	3. Oo

**Gah! You guys are awesome! :3 ~Stormy. Co-writen with/by RatherOddRanger**

**Lola POV**

"What do you mean No?!" Alex Royce questioned looking at his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm tired of dating jocks!" Lola exclaimed. "Besides I thought you dumped me for that _'better figured'_ girl you had your eye's on" Lola questioned.

"She has a bf already" Alex explained. "Besides I thought you would be missing me 2" Alex winked.

"Ugh as if! Now out of my way!" Lola said trying to push pass him.

"Come on Lola you know you want it" Alex winked again, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me Alex!" Lola yelped as he put his hand on her mouth.

"Keep quiet slut!" Alex hissed.

Alex felt a tap on his shoulder. A back pack could be heard dropping to the floor. When he turned around he felt a fist colide with his face and then another on the other side. Causing him to fall to the floor clutching his cheek.

Lola looked up from Alex to see Kevin who was much more surprised then her.

_"Did Kevin Stoley literally just punch Alex Royce!?" _Kevin thought to himself but was quickly snapped out of them when he could see Lola clearly kicking him where the sun don't shine.

A very high pitched scream escaped Alex's lips as he clutched his family jewel's. "FYI Kevin is much more generous in the bed then you!" Lola shouted.

"Could you not mention our bedroom antics to the entire college please?" Kevin asked looking around to see Stan,Kyle,Bebe and Wendy passing them by with suspicious looks.

"Now would be a good time to go!" Red said looking at Alex on the floor rolling back andforth in pain.

"Agreed!" Lola said as she saw Kevin bend down to pick up his back pack. They fled the scene leaving a very unpleased Alex and who ever was there to help him.

**Stan POV**

"What the fuck was that about?" Stan asked as the other 3 shrugged.

"Guess Lola beat up someone?" Wendy questioned.

"I'd hate to be that guy" Kyle commented looking back to see Lola and Kevin had left.

"Hey Stan isn't that Alex? You know captain of the football team?" Bebe asked making Stan look back.

"Oh shit!" Stan said as the whole group looked back to see Alex on the floor. Who was still crying out in pain, surrounded by classmates.

"I hope Lola put him out of commision cause that means I get to step in" Stan said happily. "Serves that A-hole right" Stan said.

"Wonder what he did" Bebe questioned turning back around to face forward.

"We're talking about Alex Royce! Do you know who he is?" Wendy asked eyeing Bebe.

"We'll not personally" Bebe shrugged. "The guy makes Stan look like a bendy straw" Wendy explained.

"Yeah...Hey!" Stan said a little upset. They continued on their way home.

**Kenny Pov**

Kenny hauled the rest of the boxes down to the living room. For a pretty lankthy guy Kenny had no trouble carrying heavy thing's.

"Ken?" Tammy asked walking in to the living room.

"Mmmhmm?" Kenny questioned facing his girlfriend. They shared a brief kiss before continuing on.

"Care to explain what this is?" Tammy asked presenting Kenny with a magazine. Which wasn't any ordinary magazine. Infact it was a playboy magazine.

Kenny blushed. "T-those are Kyle's" Kenny quickly said.

"Then why we're they under your pillow?" Tammy urged on.

"Kyle must be trying to frame me for not giving him a discount"

"Uh huh. So why on the front does it have a signature entitled towards Kenneth McCormick?" Tammy questioned smirking.

"They misspelled Kyle Broflovski" Kenny said.

"Really? That's so funny since your name happens to be Kenneth McCormick"

"Okay! okay! there mine, happy?" Kenny asked snatching it from her.

"Very" She giggled.

"Besides, I don't think I need this anymore" Kenny smiled walking towards Tammy. Suddenly the door opened revealing Craig

"Hey Kenny I got your...text" Craig said starring at the couple who we're half nude infront of him.

"I'll just come back later" Craig said shutting the door quickly.

"We'll that just killed the mood" Kenny muttered.

"Couldn't agree more" Tammy commented putting her shirt back on.

**Please review! Thank you guy's so much for over 750+ views! :D anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	4. Cartters

**Okay everyone stop what your doing right now and dance cause ive been summoned to meet obama! (Not really XD)I do not own the song I used it goes to the rightful owner. Cartter's,It was bound to happen at one point?! You'll see what i'm talking about:**

**Kenny POV**

"Hurry up Kinny!" Cartman called out;honking his horn, a very happy butter's next to him in his car. Kenny walked down the stair's Tammy quickly following behind.

"Jeez it's like you 2 can't keep your hands off eachother" Cartman muttered, pulling out of the driveway and off to there destinations.

"Eh" Kenny simply shrugged, checking his phone for any type of text/message from Karen or anyone else.

"Kevin still working as a mechanic?" Butter's questioned. "Mmhmm" Kenny said.

"So when's Karen visiting?" Cartman questioned. Keeping his eye's on the road.

"Soon I hope" Kenny answered signing looking out the window. "Something wrong Ken?" Tammy asked.

"It's just.." Kenny signed again. "Well Karen's only getting supported by Kevin ever since the whole accident with my parents, who knows what Kevin's got her doing for money!" Kenny said a lit angered.

"Kenny, do you really think Kevin would do that to Karen?" Tammy questioned. "No" Kenny mumbled.

"It's gonna be okay Kenny!" Butter's said cheerfully. "Soon you'll have her in your arms again!" Butter's pointed out.

"Yeah, dude! Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?" Cartman asked.

"What?!" Kenny asked a little to angrily.

"Kenny calm down it was just a question" Tammy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry it's just so frustrating just thinking about it" Kenny explained.

"That stress might be gone soon cause we're here" Cartman said pulling in to the restaurant. Kenny hadn't notice how hungry he was until they stepped in.

**Stan/Kyle POV **

Kyle hesitated to ask his girlfriend to dance with him. She stood there against the wall wearing her short red dress;watching the other couples dance. Mainly Stan and Wendy.

Stan signed contently, swaying back and forth with Wendy in a tight embrace. Her head planted on stan's shoulder,her hands on his chest while his around her waist. He looked over to Kyle who was watching him.

_"Virgin" _Stan mouthed,earning the finger from Kyle. Stan directed his eye's to Bebe;motioning for Kyle to ask. Soon enough Kyle and Bebe had joined the two.

Bebe giggled as she could see the clear blush on Kyle's face when he wrapped his hands around her waist. She kissed him and they continued to dance.

_"Let the wind carry us, To the clouds hurry up, Alright" _The song played as the people started to move along faster with their partners. _"We can travel so far, As our eyes can see" _

_"We go where no one goes, We slow for no one, Get out of our way" _The song continued on.

"Stan can you go slow?" Wendy murmered in his ear. Stan slowed his pace a little. Normally he would go faster just to annoy her but the day he found out she was pregnant was also the day he swore to do anything she asked.

**Cartman's POV**

Cartman looked out in to the water watching as the water came and went like it was nothing. He signed contently looking at the water but, frowned when he saw a lot of trash on the sand.

"God damn hippy's" Cartman muttered looking at the mess. Hippy's had been on his property! Without his permission?! "I'll get Maria to clean the beach tomorrow" He noted.

"Hey Eric!" Butter's cheerfully said scaring the crap out of him. "Butter's, dude!" Cartman said a little irritated of what the blonde did.

"Sorry Eric" Butter's apologized. "Kenny and Tammy said they we're going swimming" Butter's explained.

"Then why didn't you join them?" Cartman questioned. "It's not my type of swimming" Butter's blushed.

"God damnit" Cartman said pinching the bridge of his nose. Cartman shrugged it off and looked back at the ocean Butter's joining him.

"So Butter's" Cartman started. "Why don't you have yourself a girlfriend? I expect kids" Cartman said in a fatherly tone.

"Oh Hamburger's" Butter's said nervously. Placing his hand's on the porch.

"I-I guess he doesn't like me back" Butter's blushed. _"He?" _Cartman asked himself.

"Who's he?" Cartman asked a little surprised at Butter's and a little heart broken his crush likes someone else.

"Well" Butter's said. "H-he's s-standing right next to me" Butter's blush redened.

"Me?" Cartman questioned. The nervous boy nodded. Cartman was taken back by Butter's courage to tell him.

"I-I like you 2 Butter's" Cartman said quickly placing his hand on Butter's. Before anything else could happen Kenny walked up to them a towel wrapped around his neck.

"When we leaving?" Kenny asked raising his eye brow at the 2.

"Right now!" Cartman quickly said rushing to the door. Kenny looked over at Butter's who shrugged in response.

**Please review! I hope you guy's liked this chapter! Stormy just watched lazily as I wrote it. anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	5. It

**Alright uhh really long time since ive updated this :P Karen is all im gonna say:**

"Kenny!" Karen shouted with glee. "Karen!" Kenny shouted rushing to his baby sisters side and hugging her tightly. Tammy smiling at their little reunion.

"Karen? You remember Tammy right?" Kenny questioned stepping aside to let Karen see her. "mhmm" Karen nodded her head shaking Tammy's hand.

"Ah almost forgot this is from Kevin" Karen said pulling out an envelope from her green coat pocket. Kenny grabbed it and opened it to find some cash and a letter written in crayon.

"Wow I didn't know he still wrote in crayon" Tammy thought aloud. "That's my fault" Karen interjected. "I couldn't find a pencil in time for him to write it so he accepted a crayon." Karen explained.

"That sonofabitch" Kenny commented smiling reading the letter.

"Swear!" Karen scowled. "Sorry" Kenny smiled sheepishly still looking at the paper.

_"Hey Kenny how's it been? The cash is for Karen so don't go spending it on booze and strippers! Anyways I promised you I would take of Karen after mom and dad's predicaments ehehe. Yeah umm I took care of her just like you asked and I hope we could see eachother again? You know patch things up" ~Your big bro Kevin._

_P.s tell the guys and little lady I said hey!"_

Kenny finished his letter and stuffed it in his pocket. "So whos hungry?" He asked clasping his hands together. They stopped by a local McDonalds to eat. Kenny knew his sister would be hungry from her flight over here.

"So Karen how is school?" Kenny asked taking bites out of his Big Mac.

"It's okay" Karen said looking down.

"Doesn't seem okay" Tammy commented.

"It's just that my guardian angel never visits anymore! I'm afraid something terrible happened to him" Karen said worriedly.

"Karen your 18 years old. Do you think you still need a Guardian?" Kenny asked as his shook her head.

"It would be nice to see him" Karen pouted.

"I'm sure where ever he is he's fine" Kenny and Tammy comforted.

**Cartman Pov**

"How long have you been carrying it?" Cartman questioned looking through the blinds in his office.

"How long do you think I have?" She asked.

"A month" Cartman said. "You've been keeping it well hidden Heidi" Cartman smiled.

"Very proud of you I am indeed" Cartman said handing her a stack of cash. "As you were" Cartman said as she exited the room passing by Butters.

"Hey Eric!" Butter's cheerfully said. In his possession was a basket full of sweets.

"Ah Butter's thank you for visiting on such short notices" Cartman said looking through the window once more. "Anytime!" Butter's smiled.

"We need to talk butter's. About that night on my secluded beach house" Cartman said half the room lit the other dark as night.

"Oh uh w-what about it?" Butter's asked scratching the back of his head. "You know exactly where I'm going with this butter's" Cartman paused.

"I know" Butter's said placing the good's on his table. "I'm going to take the first step in this and-" Butter's walked up to Cartman and kissed him. Never in his life did he feel important then right here right now.

**ehehehe Please review? lol Ummm so this chapter here right? yeah this chapter umm I'm proud of it? *shrug* I hope you guys like it! :D I'm still busy high school sucks when you take 2 math classes :P anyways please review and you'll see more updates soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
